The Scent of Lavender
by QuillsAndWhizzbees
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is being fought. Wizards, witches, giants, centaurs. Each will fight to the death. But when a werewolf is thrown into the mix, things get ugly. Fenrir Greyback stalks the halls of the famous castle. And he's hungry. Very hungry.
1. Chapter 1

The battle cries were like music to his ears, as he traipsed through the crumbling castle. With one hand on his wand, he marched down the deserted corridor, occasionally stopping to smell the blood that lay upon the broken floor.

To any human, the sight would be more than just sickening. But Fenrir Greyback was not human. He was a werewolf. The most disgusting, vicious, vile werewolf that ever roamed the earth. And he knew it.

Right now he was searching for a body, fresh from the battle. He turned a corner and spotted a student running as fast as she could, towards the large, dusty oak doors. Greyback was about to take off after her when he was interrupted by a shout.

"Fenrir!" It was Scabior.

"What?" Greyback was not pleased at being denied the opportunity of fresh food.

"Seen the battle an' come ter fetch you." Noticing the werewolf's agitated expression, he added, "Lots o' bodies."

Greyback licked his lips and headed towards the shouts, Scabior following close by.


	2. Chapter 2

Debris was scattered all over the Entrance Hall when Greyback slipped in behind a tapestry, followed by Scabior.

His eyes darted across the hall, searching for his next victim. He could see clearly, the girl who had run from him earlier was duelling a Death Eater, along with another boy.

"So 'oo picks your fancy?" Scabior was looking in the same direction as the werewolf.

He pointed a furry finger at the girl, "Her." He watched, fascinated, as she fought, her wavy, blonde hair swaying viciously.

"Wan' me to do it?" the Death Eater asked, greedily.

"No," eager to show off the little magic he possessed, the wolf exclaimed, "I will."

Greyback was not a wizard. He could only manage specific magic, but little of it worked well. This didn't stop him trying, however. And now was the time for some seriously advanced spells. He pointed his crooked want at Lavender Brown, "Avada Kedavra!"

He knew it had failed the moment he cast the spell. Only a small ball of green emerged from his wand, and Lavender was still duelling for a minute before the spell rendered her unconscious.

"Damn!" Greyback cursed.

Scabior looked him in the eyes, a look of mischief dancing on his face, "Let me take 'er treasures 'fore you kill 'er?"

The werewolf didn't have time for a pathetic snatcher, so he stunned him (using one of the few spells he had mastered). He then returned to pointing his wand at the sleeping girl. "Reducto!"

The bannister Lavender had been slumped against smashed. And she was falling.

SMACK.

The moment her body hit the floor, Greyback pounced.

"Stupefy!"

He fell to the floor before he'd even touched her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oof!" The werewolf grunted as he was winded by a boot to his chest. He saw a woman with bubble-gum pink hair standing above him.

"That – was for my husband, scumbag."

He didn't have the energy to get back up. He just watched her storm off towards the marble staircase, her hair turning a mousy colour. The spell that had hit him was a powerful one. Cast by a powerful wizard. Or witch. Either way, he would kill them, be it today, tomorrow or next year. It didn't matter. He would kill them. But for now, he was weak. Ever so weak. He had never felt so weak in his life as he watched his eyelids close, sending him into a deep sleep.

* * *

CRUNCH.

Greyback's nose burst. It was broken. He knew that much when he saw the foot, which had slammed into it, retreating.

He was raging. A sudden burst of energy shot through the wolf's body like electricity. When he stood, he was met by the sight of Bill Weasley's scarred face. Greyback laughed at the sight of him.

"Got your strength back, eh, Fenrir?"

"It's Greyback to you," he snarled, "and I'm not scared to finish you off."

"I'm a wizard, _Fenrir, _and you're nothing but an overgrown puppy."

"Expelliarmus!"

Bill's wand flew out of his hand. The werewolf caught it. The smile faded from Bill's face. He considered running, but he knew that Greyback was much faster.

"So, Bill Weasley, do you know what I'm going to do?" laughed the werewolf, "I'm going to kill you. The wizard way. With _both _of these wands. Then I'm going to finish you off like the true werewolf I am."

Pointing both wands at Bill's chest, he screamed, "Avad-"

"Eexpeleearmus!"

Both wands flew from Fenrir's grip and landed on the floor, in front of Bill. He picked them up and directed them at Greyback.

"Fleur," he looked lovingly at his wife, then, "Mum?"

Molly Weasley had run over to her son, Percy not far behind her.

"Would you like to 'elp us, Molly?" Fleur asked, an impish grin spread across her face, "After all, 'ee did try to keel our William."

Greyback licked his lips and pounced at the French beauty. Five curses hit him at once, and the four wizards left him to die among the debris.


End file.
